Among the critical requirements for PMA STT MRAM MTJ storage is to provide (1) a strong PMA, implying a high magnetocrystalline anisotropy field (Hk) to ensure a high thermal stability factor Eb/kT, (2) a high magnetoresistance ratio (MR), and (3) preferably, compatibility with high-temperature processing at or above 300° C. (which helps to increase the MR for the most commonly used MgO-based MTJs).
PMA STT storage elements proposed to date typically utilize Co- and/or Fe-based magnetic layers or multilayers, most commonly a CoFeB-based layer, grown on top of the MgO MTJ tunnel barrier. An example is shown in FIG. 1. Represented there as layer 1 are the MTJ bottom layers (seed layer, antiferromagnetic layer etc.). Layer 2 is the reference layer, in contact with magnesia tunnel barrier layer 3 whose upper side is contacted by (free) storage layer 4.
The PMA of storage layer 4 is induced by the interfacial anisotropy at the MgO/storage layer interface where the lattice mismatch between layers 3 and 4 generates strain at their interface. Completing this prior art design is protective cap layer 5 most commonly made of Ta and selected to not deteriorate the storage layer's magnetic and magnetoresistive properties.
Such storage layer designs, however, suffer from several drawbacks, including (1) a weak PMA as a consequence of being induced at only one interface and thus not allowing magnetic elements, such as CoFeB, to be thick enough for Eb to maximize the MR, and (2) making possible diffusion of cap layer material into the storage layer and/or the MgO barrier during processing at or above 300° C., resulting in loss of PMA and/or MR.
While there have been attempts at mitigating drawback (1), by applying a cap layer that provides additional interfacial anisotropy, there remains a need to further improve the strength of the storage layer's PMA. Drawback (2) remains largely unaddressed in the designs that are currently being described in the prior art.